Une haine génétique ?
by Lyna Lup
Summary: Eléna Potter, la fille de HP rentre en sixième année à Poudlard et se lie d'amitié avec Dean Malfoy, le fils de l'ennemi de son père. La haine Potter Malfoy est elle vraiment génétique...?
1. Le débarquement des Potter

Une haine génétique ?  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le débarquement des Potter  
  
Sur la voix 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais bouclés et aux yeux bleu vert faisait ses aux revoirs à sa grand-mère, Molly Weasley. Elle habitait chez ses grands parents depuis le milieu de l'été, son père ayant dû se rendre à Poudlard pour son nouveau poste de professeur de DCFM. Molly et Arthur Weasley n'étaient pas vraiment ses grands parents, mais elle les avait toujours considérés comme tel. Molly ne cessait de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui faire ses dernières recommandations. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin libérée de sa grand-mère, elle se dirigea, seule, vers le Poudlard Express. Le train partit peu après qu'elle ait trouvé un compartiment vide. Elle prit un livre et se calla confortablement dans son fauteuil.  
  
Eléna Potter était alors âgée de 16 ans. Elle commençait sa sixième année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. La jeune fille avait fait toute sa scolarité jusque là en France, à Beauxbâtons, loin de la célébrité parfois trop envahissante de son père : Harry Potter. Il avait longtemps été surnommé le survivant pour avoir, lorsqu'il avait un an, 'détruit' le plus grand mage noir de l'époque. Celui-ci était en fait revenu 13 ans plus tard mais son père lors de sa septième année l'avait enfin anéantit pour de bon. Le jeune homme âgé alors de dix sept ans fut appelé à partir de là celui-qui-a-vaincu ou le vainqueur. Après avoir finit ses études, Harry Potter était devenu Auror. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire autre chose. A 20 ans, il se maria avec une jeune française, du nom de Sarah, qu'il avait rencontrée à Paris lors de son emménagement dans la capitale. La jolie parisienne, elle aussi sorcière, était brune et avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle tomba enceinte quelques mois après les noces. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Lors de l'accouchement, Sarah mourut. Le bébé fut tout de même sauvé et Harry se retrouva à 21 ans seul à élever son enfant. Il fit ce qu'il pu pour qu'Eléna soit toujours heureuse et ce fut le cas. Harry avait cessé d'être Auror après seize ans de bon et loyaux services pour prendre un peu de repos. A ce moment là, il était chef des Aurors de France et son départ plus qu'inattendu fut regretté par bons nombres de personnes. Il avait 36 ans.  
  
Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé qu'il enseignerait à Poudlard pour passer le temps, Eléna ne lui donna pas le temps de réfléchir, elle lui annonça qu'elle aussi irait à Poudlard. Il avait sourit, quand, déterminée, elle le lui avait dit. Sa fille lui ressemblait tellement. Harry avait donc fait transférer Eléna à Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall était la directrice de l'école depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux monsieur n'avait pas souffert, il était mort pendant son sommeil, la plus belle des fins. Lavande Brown, épouse Weasley, était devenue la nouvelle prof de Métamorphoses, sous directrice de Poudlard, ainsi que directrice des Gryffondor, et Ron, son mari, le professeur de vol (poste vaquant depuis la mort tragique de Mrs Bibine). Ensemble, ils avaient eu deux garçons et une fille. Le premier avait 17 ans, son frère 16 et la dernière 12. Ils se nommaient respectivement Charles, Edward et Mary. Edward, surnommé Eddy était le meilleur ami d'Eléna. Ils ne se voyaient que pendant les vacances, mais lors de celles-ci, ils en profitaient au maximum. Cette année, ils allaient être ensemble le plus souvent possible les Serpentard et les professeurs n'auraient pas fini d'en baver. Les trois enfants Weasley étaient déjà à Poudlard avec leurs parents depuis environ un mois.  
  
Eléna ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle lisait quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Trois garçons pénétrèrent dans la cabine sans qu'Eléna n'ait rien di. Ils étaient plutôt mignon. Le premier était brun aux yeux marron, plutôt banal mais il avait un côté dangereux qui plaisait à n'importe qui. Le second était brun lui aussi et avait des yeux noirs, il paraissait très musclé. Et le dernier mais pas le moindre, était très blond avec des yeux bleu glace. Le regard du dernier et d'Eléna se croisèrent et chacun paraissait ne plus pouvoir détacher ses yeux de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le premier coupe cet instant.  
  
« Bonjour, je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de te connaître, je suis Lénélas Zabini. Et voici Fabrice Crabbe (le deuxième) et Dean Malfoy. Elle haussa un sourcil et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le blason des Serpentard que portaient les uniformes de trois garçons.  
  
-Moi c'est Eléna. Je viens de Beauxbâtons.  
  
-Tu as sûrement un nom ? Demanda Lénélas avec dédain. Elle eut un sourire narquois.  
  
-Oui, mais je ne pense pas que le connaître vous apportera grand chose.  
  
-Dis toujours.  
  
-Hum... non, dit elle avec amusement.  
  
-Tu connais les maisons de Poudlard ? Intervint Dean d'une voix glacée.  
  
-Oui, vous, vous êtes à Serpentard d'après votre uniforme.  
  
-Tu penses être envoyée où ? Demanda Lénélas.  
  
-Gryffondor, toute ma famille y est passée, enfin, du côté de mon père. Ma mère était française.  
  
-Tu es issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers ?  
  
-Oh oui ! Il y a au moins une bonne douzaine de générations de sorciers des deux côtés de ma famille !  
  
-Et pourquoi as-tu été transférée à Poudlard ?  
  
-Raison familial, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.  
  
-Tu réponds toujours comme ça à toutes les questions qu'on te pose ?! S'énerva Zabini.  
  
-Quand je subis des interrogatoires pareils, oui. Maintenant, soit vous avez encore une question à me poser, soit vous sortez », dit elle avec un petit sourire.   
  
Lénélas Zabini la défia du regard quelques instants mais finit par le détourner. Les yeux de la jeune fille avait toujours donné des frissons à quiconque s'y attardait.  
  
« Allez on se casse », intervint Dean de sa voix froide.  
  
Les deux autres obéirent sans broncher sachant très bien que contester ne servirait à rien. Dean jeta un dernier regard indescriptible à la jeune fille puis sortit à son tour. Ce mec donnait froid dans le dos. Eléna se rassit après quelques instants et replongea dans son bouquin comme si de rien était.  
  
Le Poudlard Express poussa une plainte déchirante tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à la gare de Pré au Lard. Eléna descendit avant d'entendre une voix connue crier le rassemblement des premières années. La jeune fille s'y dirigea et s'arrêta devant le demi géant qu'elle adorait tant.  
  
« Bonjour Hagrid.  
  
-Salut Eléna, le voyage s'est bien passé ? Lui demanda le garde chasse de Poudlard.  
  
-Très bien merci. Je reste avec vous ?  
  
-Oui, tu vas faire le voyage dans les barques avec les premières années. »  
  
Il n'en dit pas plus tandis qu'il emmenait le petit groupe de premières années accompagnées d'Eléna vers le lac. La traversée fut parsemée de 'ho' et de 'ha'. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, ce fut Lavande qui reprit le groupe. La jolie directrice des Gryffondor adressa à la jeune Potter un sourire radieux qu'elle n'offrait que rarement mais reprit son masque d'indifférence lorsqu'elle s'adressa au première année.  
  
« Bonsoir, vous allez pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. C'est là que vous serez répartit dans une des quatre maisons qui ont pour noms Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Suivez moi. »  
  
Elle les mena jusqu'au portes de la grande salle puis entra. Le petit groupe fut émerveillé par le magnifique plafond étoilé. Ils traversèrent la salle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Arrivée devant la table des professeurs, Eléna vit son père. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire qu'il lui rendit avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Elle vit aussi Ron qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et Rogue son plus beau regard noir. Elle rit intérieurement. Lavande revint d'on ne sait où avec un chapeau rapiécé et un tabouret noir. Eléna ne l'avait même pas vu partir. La sous-directrice déroula un parchemin.  
  
« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Andrews Maguy. »  
  
Une jeune fille rousse s'approcha nerveusement et enfila le choixpeau. Après quelques secondes, il l'envoya à Poufsouffle. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous les premières années soient répartit. Des murmures se propagèrent lorsque les élèves s'aperçurent qu'une personne n'était pas répartit et qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir 11 ans. La directrice se leva alors et le silence revint peu à peu.  
  
« Bonsoir, dit elle de sa voix sévère, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, une élève n'a pas encore été répartit. Elle vient de Beauxbâtons et a été transféré ici pour des raisons personnelles. Elle entrera directement en sixième année. Nous allons procéder à sa répartition. »  
  
Minerva fit un signe à Eléna et elle s'avança vers le tabouret sous le regard encourageant de son père. Elle s'assit et coiffa le choixpeau. Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête, la faisant sursauter.  
  
« Hum... voyons voir ça... oh, une Potter, intéressant... tu as un esprit très complexe... je vois en toi une volonté de faire tes preuves et de l'ambition. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père... tu es téméraire, impulsive, loyale et tu n'as aucun respect des règles... Comme pour ton père, Serpentard serait parfait-  
  
- Serpentard ?! Attendez, il n'en ait pas question ! Et puis quoi encore !? Je suis une Gryffondor par merlin !!  
  
-Gryffondor tu veux être, Gryffondor tu seras, mais je maintiens ma position, Serpentard t'aiderai beaucoup... GRYFFONDOR. »  
  
Il y eut une nuée d'applaudissements, surtout venant de la table des Gryffondor. En reposant le choixpeau, Eléna vit son père afficher un air ravi. Elle se dirigea vers la dite table et fut accueillit par deux bras puissants. C'était Eddy. Le brun aux yeux chocolat et aux taches de rousseur l'enlaça en signe de bonjour puis la lâcha.  
  
« J'étais sûre que tu serais à Gryffondor », dit il.  
  
Elle allait répondre, mais McGonagall se leva pour faire son discourt de début d'année et le silence se fit de nouveau alors que les deux Gryffondor s'asseyait.  
  
« Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. Nous accueillons cette année encore un nouveau professeur de DCFM, M. Harry Potter. »  
  
Harry se leva sous les murmures de toute la grande salle. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient de grands yeux ouverts. Etait ce vraiment Harry Potter celui-qui-a-vaincu ? Lavande fit revenir le calme vite fait et Ron lança un sourire moqueur à Harry qui se rassit.  
  
« S'il vous plait, merci. La liste des objets interdits comprend aussi dorénavant les balles-à-bang et les boîtes à flemme. Vous pouvez la consulter dans le bureau de M. Rusard. La forêt interdite est bien sûr toujours interdite *regard vers les Gryffondor* C'est tout. Bon appétit. »  
  
Elle frappa dans ses mains et toutes sortes de plats apparurent sous les yeux émerveillés des nouveaux. Eléna se tourna vers Eddy.  
  
« Charles et Mary ne viennent même plus me saluer ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
-Tu crois quoi petite fille ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, déclara une voix derrière elle.  
  
-Coucou Charly, répondit elle en se retournant, et Mary. Elle serra la deuxième année dans ses bras et le septième année lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez de noeuds ? S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il arrêtait.  
  
-T'inquiète, même décoiffée, tu es belle, dit il dans un élan de compliment.  
  
-Oh, merci, venant de toi ça me touche !  
  
-Profite ça arrive pas souvent. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'y vais. A plus.  
  
-Moi aussi, ça me fais plaisir que tu sois ici Ely (le surnom d'Eléna) on se voit plus tard, dit Mary en partant. Mary et Charles partis, Eddy n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, que déjà une autre personne arrivait.  
  
-Hey, Eddy, tu nous présente ? S'exclama un blond aux yeux marron avec un sourire charmeur envers Eléna.  
  
-Bien sûr, Eléna, voici Franck Danmore, Franck c'est Eléna ma meilleure amie.  
  
-Enchanté Miss, dit Franck en lui faisant un baisemain alors qu'Eléna lançait un regard interrogateur à Eddy.  
  
-Franck est le tombeur qui me sert de meilleur ami, expliqua-t-il.  
  
-Eh !! Tu viens de me casser mon coup vieux !! S'indigna Franck.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que tu es eu à un seul moment un coup avec elle.  
  
-Et puis mon père est bien trop protecteur pour laisser SA fille sortir avec un garçon, intervint Eléna en souriant.  
  
-Il n'en saura rien.  
  
-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. Mon père n'est pas si loin que tu le crois...  
  
-Ca veut dire ?  
  
-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »  
  
Franck se mit à bouder, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une autre fille. Il se dirigea vers elle sous les rires des deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Après le repas, tout le monde alla se coucher. Eléna partageait son dortoir avec deux autres filles, mais elle ne les appréciait pas vraiment. Ses deux filles du nom de Sélène et Mélodie ne pensaient qu'au maquillage et aux mecs. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'elles lui avaient demandée était lequel des mecs de Poudlard trouvait elle le plus mignon ? Elle avait préféré dire qu'elle ne savait pas plutôt que de répondre à des idioties pareilles. Les deux filles l'avaient vite ignoré et avaient embrayé sur le fait qu'elles trouvaient leur nouveau professeur de DCFM très mignon malgré son âge. Eléna avait sourit à cette réplique puis s'était couchée.  
  
Le lendemain, les Gryffondor de sixième année commençaient par Potions, puis ils embrayaient avec Métamorphose et l'après midi était faite de Divination suivit de DCFM. C'était la pire journée de la semaine d'après Eddy. D'abord, ils commençaient par Rogue ensuite c'était sa mère qui était parfois pire que le professeur de potion, puis ils avaient l'autre vieille folle, et heureusement, ils finissaient par Harry qui était trop cool toujours d'après Eddy. Eléna avait bien rigolé, quand, lorsqu'ils avaient reçu leur emploi du temps, Eddy avait tiré une mine horrifiée digne de celle de son père avait dit la jeune fille. Après avoir déjeuné, les deux Gryffondor, ainsi que Franck, se rendirent aux cachots. Franck et Eddy s'installèrent au deuxième rang et Eléna au troisième. Ils partageaient ce cours avec les Serpentard. Lorsque Rogue fit son entrée fracassante, Eléna ne parut pas surprise pour deux sous ! Elle connaissait Rogue de réputation, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, et elle savait comment il était.  
  
« Vous savez tout comme moi que la sixième année est aussi importante que la cinquième ou la septième. Vos résultats seront décisifs pour vos ASPICs. Si certains ont décidé de se la couler douce c'est raté », déclara Rogue en regardant plus particulièrement le deuxième rang Gryffondor.  
  
Il tourna alors son regard vers le troisième rang et vit Eléna. Il haussa un sourcil et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
« Hum... la nouvelle... bien, pouvez vous me dire, Miss, quelle plante principale compose l'élixir de vieillissement ? Il avait voulu la piégée, mais à la place de paraître embarrassée comme il l'avait prédit, elle lui fit grand sourire.  
  
-C'est la fleur d'eucalyptus. Mais je n'ai pas encore étudié l'élixir de vieillesse, répondit elle avec une certaine insolence dans la voix. On ne l'étudie qu'à la fin de la septième année et vous le savez très bien.  
  
-Je vois que vous êtes aussi insolente que votre père, Miss Potter ! A ce moment là, plusieurs murmures parcoururent la classe. Personne ne savait que la nouvelle était en fait la fille d'Harry Potter.  
  
-Mon père n'est insolent que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout, chose que vous avez toujours très bien su faire professeur.  
  
-10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre impertinence.  
  
-C'est comme ça que vous faites votre loi ? En retirant des points ? C'est franchement ridicule.  
  
-Peut être qu'à BeauxBâtons vous aviez le droit de parler en cours sans qu'on vous en donne l'autorisation, mais ici ce n'est pas comme ça. Encore 10 points en moins. Il y eut un cours silence. Eléna soupira, croisa ses bras et se cala un peu plus dans sa chaise. Bien, je vois que j'ai réussi à vous faire taire. »  
  
Il commença alors son cours. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Eléna sortit le plus vite possible de la classe. Les Gryffondor avait perdu 50 points en deux heures. Franck et Eddy la rejoignirent vite fait.  
  
« Quelle tègne ce prof !! S'exclama-t-elle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père l'a toujours détesté. Comment vous avez pu le supporter toutes ses années. Eddy haussa les épaules.  
  
-Alors comme ça, tu es la fille de Harry Potter ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux avec dédain qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Zabini.  
  
-Oui, répondit elle en se retournant vers les trois Serpentard qu'elle avait gentiment envoyé balader dans le train, à en voir vos têtes, j'ai bien fait de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, dit elle avec amusement.  
  
-Tu traînes avec ces... il regarda de haut en bas ses deux amis, ce sorcier de bas rang et ce sang-de-bourbe ?! Demanda-t-il en parlant respectivement de Eddy et de Franck. Les deux Gryffondor qui regardaient jusque là les Serpentard avec haine sortirent leurs baguettes mais Eléna les retint.  
  
-Je traîne avec qui je veux, quand je veux, et où je veux. Personne ne me donnent de conseil et encore moins d'ordre. Alors ne commencez pas à dire ce genre de chose car on ne restera pas en bons termes très longtemps !  
  
-Comment veux tu être en bons termes avec ces Serpents visqueux ?! Demanda Franck avec colère.  
  
-L'écusson qu'ils portent ne peut en aucunement signifié qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais !  
  
-Ce n'est pas nous qui les avons traité de... de..., intervint Eddy.  
  
-Sang-de-bourbe ? Risqua Eléna.  
  
-Ouai, de ce truc là.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire dans le fond sang-de-bourbe ? Que tu as un sang de boue. Ca veut dire qu'ils se croient supérieur à toi. Mais tout le monde est égal sur cette terre donc personne n'est supérieur à personne. Et puis, qu'on soit sorcier ou pas, on a tous le même sang. Tout le monde sait à l'heure actuelle que la magie ne coule pas dans nos veines. Faut vraiment être inculte pour ne pas être au courant ! On va dire quoi alors ? Corps de bourbe ?! Excusez moi, mais c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu. Vous savez, ma grand-mère paternelle était issue de moldu. La mère de Harry Potter, la sorcière qui a en grande partie vaincu Voldemort la première fois était une sang-de-bourbe. La preuve que la puissance n'a rien à voir avec la famille de laquelle tu viens. »  
  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous la regardèrent ébahit. Fabrice Crabbe n'ayant rien comprit. Puis, petit à petit, ils se reprirent tous.  
  
« Tu es sûr que t'es pas de la même famille que ma mère pour faire des discours pareils ?! S'indigna Eddy. Eléna sourit Eddy et ses comparaisons !  
  
-Je vous le refais quand vous voulez.  
  
-Je crois que ça ira Eléna, j'ai eu ma dose pour la semaine, voir pour le mois ! S'exclama Franck. Mais merci de m'avoir défendu.  
  
-De rien, dit elle en souriant.  
  
-Faudrait peut être aller en cours ?! S'exclama Eddy en regardant sa montre. En plus on a ma mère et elle déteste qu'on soit en retard !!  
  
-Ok, à tout à l'heure les gars, dit Eléna avec un sourire au Serpentard. Bon cours ! »  
  
Et elle partit avec ses deux Gryffondor d'amis, non sans avoir jeté un regard à Dean qui en avait été envoûté malgré lui.  
  
« Cette fille est la personne la plus bizarre que j'ai vu !! Fit Zabini. Elle a presque réussit à me faire changer d'avis en ce qui concerne les sang-de-bourbe.  
  
-C'était le but, Zab'. Mais rappelle toi qui est son père...  
  
-Ouai. »  
  
Sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours suivant : astronomie.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Les cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur Weasley étaient passionnants. Eléna n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, elle préférait, comme son père, la DCFM, mais les cours de sa marraine étaient envoûtants. Elle adorait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi déçue que la cloche sonne. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où le déjeuner était servit. Ils mangèrent de bon coeur puis allèrent en Divination. Eléna s'ennuya beaucoup plus. Le cours passa lentement. Déchiffrer des cartes de tarot n'était pas très intéressant. Puis, vint le moment d'aller en DCFM. Eléna se dépêcha pour pouvoir dire bonjour à son père qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vu depuis 1 mois. Elle piqua un sprint dans les couloirs, Eddy et Franck eurent beaucoup de mal à la suivrent, et arriva devant la salle de classe. Des élèves y attendaient déjà, des Serpentard d'après le blason. Elle ne frappa même pas et entra sous les yeux surpris de certains. Son père parut surpris que quelqu'un entre comme ça mais son visage s'éclaira quand il vit sa fille. Elle lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
« *Tu m'as manqué tu sais p'pa !!  
  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma puce. Elle s'écarta et lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
  
-Alors, tu penses quoi de mon uniforme ? Demanda-t-elle en tapotant son blason de Gryffondor.  
  
-Je suis fier de toi, mais je serais aussi fier si tu avais été envoyé dans une autre maison.  
  
-Je sais papa. Alors tes premiers cours ?  
  
-J'ai eu les septièmes année Gryffondor et Serdaigle en premier, puis double cours avec les quatrièmes années Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Et, en première heure d'après midi les premières années Serpentard et Gryffondor. Et maintenant vous.  
  
-Et ça s'est bien passé jusque là ?  
  
-Oui, je me suis fait charrier pendant une heure par Charly, je suis allé jusqu'à le menacer de retirer des points, il ne m'a pas crû alors je l'ai fait. T'aurais vu sa tête ! Mais sinon c'était très bien. Il tourna son regard vers la porte où les élèves qui attendaient, regardant l'échange avec curiosité. Je vais peut être faire entrer les autres ? Eléna sourit.  
  
-Je crois que tu devrais.*  
  
-Venez, entrez, invita Harry avec un sourire. Vas t'asseoir », dit il à sa fille alors que les élèves entraient et s'installaient.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Harry fit un geste négligent de la main et la porte se ferma. Il avait développé sa magie au fur et à mesure des années et n'avait à présent plus besoin de baguette. Ca l'avait beaucoup aidé lorsqu'il était Auror. Ses élèves le regardaient avec surprise.  
  
« Bien, bonjour ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire qui était totalement irrésistible. J'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances. Donc, comme vous l'a annoncé le professeur McGonagall, je suis le professeur Potter et je vous enseignerai la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous devrez me supporter toute l'année et j'espère un peu plus longtemps. Cette année, nous allons étudier les créatures maléfiques et bien sûres les différents sortilèges d'attaques et de défenses. Je privilégierai la pratique à la théorie contrairement à votre ancien professeur. Alors dans mon cours, vous n'aurez presque pas de devoirs à faire mais je vérifierai que chacun d'entre vous a bien travaillé le sort du cours précédent. Et une fois par semaine, à partir du mois d'octobre et pour ceux qui le veulent, un cours de duels vous sera proposé à partir des deuxième année. C'est le professeur Rogue et moi-même qui l'enseignerons. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Des questions ? Une Gryffondor leva la main. Oui ?  
  
-Est-ce que c'est vrai que pendant votre scolarité vous aviez tous les ans à faire à vous-savez-qui ? Harry soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux signe de malaise.  
  
-Comment vous appelez vous ?  
  
-Sélène Finnigan.  
  
-Ah... et bien tout d'abord, il faudrait que vous appreniez à prononcer son nom : Voldemort. Un frisson parcourut la classe. Il est mort et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne reviendra pas, alors tournez la page et dites son nom sans crainte. Quelqu'un de sage m'a dit un jour que la peur d'un nom accentue la peur de la chose en elle-même. Ensuite, je n'ai pas eu à faire à Voldemort tous les ans. Ne me prenez pas pour ce que je ne suis pas. Les seuls héros dans cette guerre, ce sont toutes les personnes qui ont préférés mourir plutôt que de trahir leur camp ou de rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres, dit il le plus sérieusement du monde. Bien, autre chose ? Il y eut un silence de mort dans la classe. Très bien, alors vous allez remplir ce parchemin. C'est pour évaluer vos connaissances. Rassurez vous, ça ne comptera pas dans votre moyenne. Mais si je vois que ce n'est pas fait sérieusement, ça comptera doublement dans vos bulletins. Voilà, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. »  
  
Chacun prit le parchemin qui était apparu magiquement sur son bureau et se mit à le remplir. Quand la cloche sonna, chaque élève alla déposer sa copie sur le bureau du professeur et fut gratifier par celui-ci par des 'merci, à demain, au revoir, bonne soirée, etc.' Eléna fut la dernière à partir. Elle avait di à ses deux amis de ne pas l'attendre, qu'elle les rejoindrait la salle commune. Elle discuta un peu avec son père puis partit vers sa salle commune. En chemin, elle aperçut une forme. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, la forme devint soudainement son père. Il la regardait avec haine et se mit à lui hurler dessus.  
  
« C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI TA MERE EST MORTE !!! SI TU N'ÉTAIS PAS VENUE AU MONDE TA MERE SERAIT ENCORE ICI AVEC MOI !!!! »  
  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour éclater en sanglots. Plus son 'père' hurlait, plus Eléna pleurait. Soudain, Eléna entendit des bruits de pas et son 'père' se changea en un fantôme. C'était une femme. Magnifiquement belle, chaleureuse et jeune. Malgré ce changement, Eléna n'arrêta pas de pleurer. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier 'ridiculus' et le fantôme disparut. Sûrement la personne qui avait fait disparaître l'épouvantar, sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis prit finalement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle la conduisit dans une salle de classe vide et l'installa sur une chaise. Eléna se calma peu à peu, puis arrêta définitivement de pleurer. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour remercier l'inconnu, elle vit finalement qui c'était. Dean Malfoy. Il la regardait de façon inexpressive, mais Eléna crut déceler une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux glacés.  
  
« Merci pour... l'épouvantar... il hocha la tête. Un silence s'installa.  
  
-Alors comme ça ta mère est morte... ? Demanda-t-il sans aucun tact ni remord.  
  
-Alors comme ça ton père était un mangemort... ? Il la regard et fronça les sourcils. Elle haussa un sourcil, nullement apeuré alors que la plupart des gens l'auraient été. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux un seul moment.  
  
-Tu es bien la première personne qui soutient mon regard, après mon père bien sûr, dit elle après quelques temps où ils se dévisagèrent.  
  
-Je peux te dire la même chose. Ils se regardèrent encore un moment puis se sourirent.  
  
-Tu as de très beaux yeux, mais ils paraissent toujours froids. Eléna Potter était réputée pour être toujours franche.  
  
-C'est un compliment ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Alors tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi cet Harry Potter te hurlait après ?  
  
-Et toi je suppose que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi ce fantôme est ta plus grande peur ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Et bien, tu as ta réponse. »  
  
Il lui fit un sourire narquois. Elle était vraiment spéciale, et il adorait ça. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille passait au dessus de son image de Serpentard froid qui avait un corps de Dieu et essayait d'apprendre à le connaître, et pas la plus moche qui plus est. En plus, elle ne paraissait pas être effrayée par lui. Dans ses yeux, par contre, il avait vu quelque chose qui lui avait fait peur, mais il ne lui avait pas montré. Le magnifique bleu vert de ses prunelles l'hypnotisait.  
  
« Hum... dis moi, commença-t-elle, qu'est ce que tu faisais par là tout seul ?  
  
-J'avais oublié quelque chose dans la salle de classe et je suis revenu le chercher et toi ?  
  
-Je discutais avec mon père.  
  
-Tes deux chienchien n'étaient pas avec toi ?  
  
-L'emmerdeur et le garde du corps ne paraissaient pas près de toi non plus ? Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune Malfoy. En plus d'être belle, elle avait du répondant.  
  
-Je leur ai dit de m'attendre dans notre salle commune.  
  
-Tu vois, tu fais les questions-réponses.  
  
-Tu as toujours autant de répondant ?!  
  
-Au grand damne de ma famille, oui.  
  
-Ca va mieux ?  
  
-Ouai, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comme Eddy dit toujours, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir !  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que j'apprécierais la fille de Harry Potter, le pire ennemi de mon père.  
  
-Et bien tu vois, la haine Potter/Malfoy n'est pas génétique finalement.  
  
-Ouai, mais qui sait, peut être se détestera-t-on avant la fin de l'année ?  
  
-Oui, comme tu dis, qui sait ? Ils se sourirent à nouveau. Bon, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune. Dean Malfoy, ce fut un plaisir de parler avec toi et merci encore pour tout à l'heure.  
  
-Pour moi aussi ce fut un plaisir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta alors qu'elle allait tourner la clenche.  
  
-Euh... Dean, est ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler de ce qui s'est passé avec l'épouvantar ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur que tout le monde le sache, mais je ne voudrai pas que ça arrive aux oreilles de mon père... tu comprends ?  
  
-Oui, je ne dirais rien si de ton côté tu tiens ta langue. Elle sourit.  
  
-D'accord. Merci. »  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit laissant le jeune Malfoy seul dans la salle de classe vide.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Voilà qui conclut cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus et je vous dis à TRES bientôt pour le prochain chapitre...  
  
Bye 


	2. La première sortie à Pré au Lard

Chapitre 2 : La première sortie à Pré au Lard  
  
Eléna se leva tôt ce matin là malgré le fait qu'on soit un samedi. La semaine pour elle, s'était passée tranquillement. Apparemment on l'appréciait plutôt bien. Elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque. Sûrement le seul endroit de Poudlard où elle serait sûre d'être seule. Elle n'était pas sûre que celle-ci soit ouverte à cette heure là, mais bon, elle pouvait toujours aller voir. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle s'aperçut avec soulagement que la bibliothécaire était déjà là. Eléna pénétra dans la bibliothèque en adressant un sourire à Mrs Pince. Elle alla directement au dernier rayon et s'installa à une table. Elle resta là, à penser pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à sortir une petite pochette en cuir. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit plusieurs photos de tailles différentes. Elle se mit à les regarder, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Eléna s'arrêta sur une photo et son regard se perdit. Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, tout ce qu'elle su, c'est qu'elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête et vit la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à croiser : Dean Malfoy. Le Serpentard la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Elle se maudit intérieurement et essuya rapidement ses larmes. Puis elle releva la tête et vit que Dean n'était pas parti.  
  
« Tu vas vraiment finir par me prendre pour une pleurnicheuse, s'exclama-t- elle avec un sourire forcé. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Je viens toujours ici à cette heure là, et je m'installe toujours à cette table, répondit il en désignant la table où Eléna était installée.  
  
-Oh, excuse moi, je ne pouvais pas savoir », dit elle gênée et en se levant précipitamment.  
  
Elle commença à rassembler ses photos rapidement. Mais alors qu'elle avait presque tout rangé, elle sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras pour l'empêcher de finir. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard glacé du jeune Serpentard.  
  
« Non, tu peux rester, lui dit il alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard indescriptible et qu'il enlevait -presque précipitamment- sa main de son bras, enfin si tu veux... Elle sourit et se rassit.  
  
-Bien sûr », répondit elle.  
  
Dean s'assit à côté d'elle mais ne sortit pas ses affaires. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda intensément. Eléna releva les yeux et lui sourit.  
  
« Alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux pour regarder les photos et haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Et bien..., commença-t-elle peu sûre d'elle, j'étais entrain de repenser à BeauxBâtons, tu veux les voir ? » Finit elle en montrant les photos qui semblaient retenir l'attention du jeune homme.  
  
Il hocha légèrement la tête et elle lui montra la première photographie, se rapprochant de lui pour qu'il puisse mieux voir. Dessus, il y avait cinq filles -trois brunes, une blonde et une rousse- dont Eléna. Elles souriaient et agitaient des mains.  
  
« Les brunes s'appellent Emilie et Carine, les blondes Eléanor et Déaline et la rousse Jenifer, expliqua Eléna en souriant.  
  
-Elles sont jolies.  
  
-Oui, elles faisaient -et font toujours je pense- craquer tous les mecs. »  
  
Dean était tenté de lui dire que elle aussi devait tous les faire craquer, mais il ne dit rien se contentant de hocher la tête. Eléna passa à la suivante on voyait cette fois toute une bande -mixte- d'une dizaine de personnes qui s'embêtaient mutuellement et riaient sur la photo. Eléna était au centre et tout le monde s'amusait à la chercher. Elle lui expliqua que c'était tout leur petit groupe. La photo avait été prise la veille du retour chez eux à la fin de leur cinquième année. La dernière fois qu'elle les voyait tous réuni. Ils continuèrent ainsi de regarder toutes les photographies, les unes après les autres, Eléna racontant des anecdotes. Ils arrivèrent à la dernière. Le sourire d'Eléna se fana. Cette fois, c'était Eléna dans les bras d'un gars, brun aux yeux marron, Dean pensa qu'il devait faire un malheur auprès des filles vu sa carrure.  
  
« Et ça c'est qui ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix légèrement plus froide.  
  
-C'est Zack, mon pet- enfin mon ex petit ami, répondit elle, détournant la tête. On a rompu juste avant les grandes vacances. On sortait ensemble depuis un an.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Enfin si tu veux en parler...  
  
-Il a couché avec Elodie, répondit elle froidement. Apparemment il n'a pas voulu m'attendre... »  
  
Sa voix s'était légèrement cassée. Elle sembla se reprendre et rangea rapidement les photos avant de les remettre dans sa pochette de cuir et de la refermer vivement. Elle releva la tête pour voir Dean la regarder indescriptiblement. Elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait joyeux et changea de sujet.  
  
« Alors, maintenant dis moi, que venais tu faire là ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant un peu plus vers lui.  
  
-Je venais faire mes devoirs, à cette heure là, le samedi, il n'y a personne.  
  
-Et Monsieur Malfoy ne veut pas être vu à la bibliothèque. Il risquerait de perdre sa réputation de mauvais garçon, dit elle narquoisement avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
-C'est à peu près ça, oui, répondit il en prenant le même sourire.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as à faire ? Demanda la Gryffondor en se penchant légèrement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider, mais je peux essayer, si tu en as besoin bien sûr.  
  
-Et bien, commença-t-il en se penchant vers son sac et en ressortant un parchemin, j'ai un devoir de Métamorphose et je dois réviser la DCFM. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir m'aider pour le cours de ton père ? Finit il narquoisement. A moins que le don pour cette matière ne soit pas génétique ?  
  
-Si, je te rassure, répliqua-t-elle en souriant, je suis la meilleure.  
  
-Ne serait ce pas de la prétention Miss Potter ?  
  
-Ne serait ce pas de l'humour Monsieur Malfoy ? » Ils se sourirent avec complicité.  
  
Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils se mirent à travailler.  
  
*****************  
  
Deux autres semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Eléna s'était fait de nombreux amis allant des plus jeunes Poufsouffle aux plus vieux Serpentard, en passant par une partie des Serdaigle et la majorité des Gryffondor. Elle aidait parfois Dean en DCFM et lui se chargeait de lui expliquer certains cours de Potions auxquels elle ne comprenait rien. A présent, Eléna pouvait vraiment se dire qu'ils étaient amis. Le jeune Malfoy gardait cependant toujours sa carapace. C'est au dîner de ce soir là qu'Eléna pu dire que cette année s'annonçait merveilleuse. McGonagall se leva pour faire un discourt :  
  
« Cette année, il y aura un échange entre BeauxBâtons et Poudlard. Seuls les vingt meilleurs élèves de sixième et septième année choisis par les professeurs seront envoyer en France pour un mois et demi. Vingt élèves français résideront à Poudlard. C'est une idée du professeur Potter. Madame Maxime, la directrice de BeauxBâtons, a tout de suite accepté. Nos élèves partiront dans deux mois. Vous saurez qui a été sélectionné dans un mois. Voilà, merci de votre attention. »  
  
Eléna sauta presque littéralement de joie à cette nouvelle. D'après ses résultats, elle était presque sûre d'être choisi. D'après ce qu'elle savait, elle était la quatrième de tous les sixièmes années après deux Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle. Seul les Potions la pénalisait pour être au dessus.  
  
« Mes gars, dit elle à Franck et Eddy, si vous voulez partir, va falloir bosser dur. »  
  
Cette déclaration fut suivie de deux grognements identiques. Eléna sentit qu'on l'observait, elle tourna immédiatement son regard vers la table des Serpentard et croisa celui de Dean. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire auquel il répondit par un clin d'oeil.  
  
*****************  
  
SORTIE A PRE AU LARD CE WEEK END  
POUR LES TROISIEMES ANNEES ET PLUS.  
  
Eléna et Dean travaillait à la bibliothèque le vendredi soir sur la Potion de somnolence. Dean tentait désespérément d'expliquer l'utilité de cette potion à la jeune fille. Il finit par abandonner et se cala dans son fauteuil en soupirant et en passant sa main sur son visage, blasé.  
  
« Je sais, je suis désespérante, dit Eléna avec une petite voix en regardant Dean de façon désolée. Il enleva sa main et la regarda.  
  
-Non, non, tu te fais du mal », répondit il ironiquement.  
  
A cette réplique, Eléna éclata de rire. Elle fut vite suivie par Dean qui ne pu se retenir longtemps. Ils rirent pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se reprendre.  
  
« Tu devrais rire plus souvent », s'exclama la jeune fille en essuyant une larme.  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Dean se tourna vers Eléna pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils se toisèrent du regard pendant quelques instants avant que Dean ne baissent les yeux -chose rare-.  
  
« Euh... Eléna... ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Est-ce que... enfin... tu veux venir à Pré au Lard avec moi ce week-end ? Le visage de la jeune fille fut barré d'un grand sourire.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Tu me feras visité ! »  
  
Dean fut soulagé, mais ne le montra pas. Il ne pensait pas que posé cette question soit aussi dure. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'il demandait ça à quelqu'un. D'habitude, c'est toujours les filles qui venaient vers lui. Il n'ajouta rien et se replongea dans l'explication des propriétés de la Potion.  
  
*****************  
  
Eléna se préparait le lendemain. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait que Dean la trouve jolie. D'habitude, elle n'avait rien à faire de tout ça, mais là c'était... différent. A croire que le jeune Malfoy lui plaisait. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit depuis Zack elle repoussait tous les mecs qui avaient autre chose dans la tête que d'être son ami. Alors pourquoi Dean lui plairait-t-il ? Elle repoussa ses pensées SI philosophiques et ouvrit son armoire. La fin du mois de septembre était assez douce. Elle opta donc pour une jupe kaki qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux et pour un pull col roulé marron. Elle mit ses bottes en daim et décréta qu'elle était plutôt bien. Elle n'essaya même pas de coiffé ses longs cheveux bouclés sachant très bien qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, prit son sac et sorti de son dortoir. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle aperçut Franck et Eddy. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle.  
  
« Coucou, les salua-t-il.  
  
-Salut, on y va ? Demanda Eddy en se tournant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
  
-Euh... pas tout à fait, dit Eléna avec une moue embarrassée.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Cette fois c'était Franck.  
  
-Et bien... on m'a invité à y aller...  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Par qui ? Demanda soupçonneusement Eddy.  
  
-Euh... Dean, répondit elle d'une petite voix.  
  
-Malfoy ?!  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Tu rigoles !? Et t'as accepté ??  
  
-Ben ouais...  
  
-Mais t'es folle !?! Ce mec est un dragueur !! Il s'amuse autant avec les filles que toi avec ta baguette !!  
  
-Mais je n'ai as l'intention de sortir avec lui, c'est juste un ami !  
  
-Pour lui, à mon avis, tu n'es pas qu'une amie. T'as pas vu comment il te regarde ?! Intervint Franck.  
  
-Malfoy ne laisse jamais rien transparaître. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même aucun sentiment, reprit Eddy vivement.  
  
-Il est tout le temps entrain de la mater !!  
  
-Mais vous allez arrêtez !!! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis. Si j'ai envie de sortir avec Dean, je sors avec ! S'exclama Eléna, perdant patience.  
  
- Ne viens pas pleurer après !! Répliqua Eddy.  
  
-Oh laisse moi !! »  
  
Eléna sortit de la salle commune en claquant la porte et se dirigea directement vers le hall d'entrée. Dean semblait l'attendre en bas des marches. Il se retourna en l'entendant descendre et la regarda. Elle était très jolie dans sa jupe et son pull. Cette simplicité la rendait encore plus belle. Elle n'avait aucun artifice, c'était une beauté naturelle, sauvage. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, il lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
« C'est pour moi que tu t'es faite aussi belle ? Demanda-t-il narquoisement.  
  
-Rêves pas beau gosse, je suis l'une des rares filles à ne pas succomber au charme légendaire des Malfoy. Hé ! Hé !  
  
-Tu as rendez vous avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il s'était légèrement rembrunit.  
  
-Non, je suis à toi pour toute l'après midi ! Répondit elle joyeusement. Allons y ! »  
  
Dean ne se fit pas prier. Ils se dirigèrent vers les voitures attelées qui les attendaient. Eléna contempla avec stupeur les magnifiques Sombrals devant elle. Son père lui en avait parlé mais elle ne les croyait aussi beaux... Dean sembla s'en rendre compte et demanda, surpris :  
  
« Tu peux les voir ?!  
  
-Oui, souffla-t-elle en caressant l'encolure de l'animal, toi aussi ?  
  
-Oui, je les ai toujours vu... Sa voix était devenue faible et il avait baissé la tête, mais Eléna, devant lui, ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.  
  
-Ils sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
-Si, si, magnifique... Allons y. »  
  
Sa voix était redevenue ferme et froide. Ils montèrent dans la voiture qui se mit en route vers Pré au Lard.  
  
*****************  
  
« Je sais pas je te dis ! S'exclama Dean, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
  
-Allez, je suis sûre que tu le sais !! » Répliqua Eléna en riant, accrochée au bras du jeune Malfoy.  
  
Ils étaient en pleine Grande Rue de Pré au Lard. Ils avaient déjà visité une bonne partie du village et marchaient calmement en discutant. Eléna tannait Dean depuis cinq bonnes minutes pour savoir combien de petites amies avait il eu environ. Le Serpentard ne voulait pas lui répondre mais semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il avait rarement passé une aussi bonne après midi. Eléna était vraiment une bonne compagnie : amusante, sympathique, curieuse, délirante et avec beaucoup de répondant.  
  
« Et bien..., il sembla réfléchir mais fit semblant d'abandonner, non je ne sais vraiment pas, il y en a eu tellement !! Dean attendait la réaction de la Gryffondor qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lui donna un léger coup à l'épaule.  
  
-Macho ! Allez environ combien ? 10 ? 15 ? 20 ?  
  
-Euh... peut être... 35 ... ? Finit il par répondre d'une petite voix. Eléna le regarda bouche bée.  
  
-Ma parole tu t'es fait toutes les filles de sixième année ?!  
  
-Ben... il y a aussi des septièmes années... »  
  
Eléna éclata littéralement de rire tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc dans une rue adjacente. Dean ne pu s'empêcher de penser à quel point il aimait l'entendre rire.  
  
« Tu es un sacré tombeur ! Ton père doit être fier de toi !! Dit elle en souriant ironiquement.  
  
-Mon père s'en fiche. Il m'a dit que je pouvais sortir avec qui je voulais, tant que je finissais par trouver la bonne.  
  
-Drago Malfoy serait il romantique ?  
  
-Non, mais lui n'a pas eu le choix de décider avec qui il voulait être. Son père l'a marié de force à ma mère et il ne veut pas d'un destin comme le sien pour son fils.  
  
-Ton père n'est pas aussi déplaisant que ce que mon père m'en a dit... Elle attendit sa réaction.  
  
-Le tien non plus, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois qu'elle lui rendit.  
  
-Et à quel âge t'a-t-il dit tout cela ?  
  
-A mon entrée à Poudlard.  
  
-Oh précoce !!  
  
-Et tu sais ce qu'il a ajouté ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-« Tant que ce n'est pas une Potter ou une Weasley... », Finit il en caressant doucement le bras d'Eléna du plat de sa main.  
  
Eléna parut décontenancée, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle releva les yeux et ils se regardèrent intensément. Dean n'enleva pas sa main de son bras et se rapprocha d'Eléna. La jeune fille ne broncha pas. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Eléna sembla se reprendre et s'écarta vivement en se tournant dans une autre direction. Dean, lui, la regardait toujours indescriptiblement. Elle eut un pale sourire mais évita toujours son regard.  
  
« On ferait mieux de rentrer », dit elle finalement.  
  
Dean ne répondit pas mais se leva quand même et ils marchèrent côte à côte dans la Grande Rue de Pré au Lard vers les calèches. Le retour fut dans un silence gêné. Ils se séparèrent en bas du grand escalier du hall de Poudlard.  
  
« Merci, j'ai passé une très bonne après midi, sourit Eléna au moment de la séparation.  
  
-Moi aussi, répondit il, la voix étrangement roque.  
  
-Je... je vais y aller. »  
  
Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, Dean l'observant se diriger vers l'escalier, mais revint subitement et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune Malfoy. Puis elle partit rapidement, montant l'escalier à toute allure. Dean resta bouche bée, chose rare chez un Malfoy, et posa sa main sur la joue embrassée quelques secondes plus tôt avant qu'un large sourire éclaire son visage. Le coeur léger, il retourna à sa salle commune.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours...  
  
Maintenant les RAR :  
  
Raphou : Merci beaucoup de ta review, c'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais là !!! Voilà la suite...  
  
Stefie : Désolée, mais Hermione n'est pas avec Drago (enfin pas encore...^^) tu verras, mais je pense que la suite devrait te plaire !! Enfin ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite mais tu vas aimer lol !!  
  
Yuki-Chan : et bien la voilà la suite !!! Ca n'a pas été trop long ?? Le chapitre 3 est en court d'écriture !! Merci pour la review !!  
  
Hannange : Merci c'est gentil, ça fait très plaisir !!!! La suite te plait ? 


	3. Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid

Chapitre 3 :  
  
Les cours de duels débutèrent dès le début du mois d'octobre. Ils s'effectuaient dans la Grande Salle tous les mardi soir à partir de 17 heures. Eléna y allait avec plaisir et elle n'était pas la seule. Pour le premier cours, ils n'allaient pas faire grand-chose. Eléna s'y rendit avec Eddy et Franck. Arrivée là bas, elle fit un grand sourire à son père et prit une mine renfrognée pour Rogue.  
  
« Je vois que vous êtes venus nombreux ! S'exclama Harry avec un sourire. Bien, si tout le monde est là, commençons.  
  
-Avant de commencer, peut être serait il plus judicieux de faire un duel en exemple, intervint la voix mielleuse de Severus Rogue.  
  
-Vous et moi ?  
  
-Non, bien sûr que non, je pensais plutôt à deux élèves...  
  
-Très bien, y a-t-il des volontaires ? »  
  
Personne n'était chaud pour se battre ainsi devant tout le monde, donc personne ne se porta volontaire. Devant la mine déçue de son père, Eléna eut pitié de lui et leva la main, malgré tout hésitante. Harry sourit à sa fille.  
  
« Je crois que si Eléna est la seule volontaire, on ne peut pas faire de duel, dit il en se tournant vers Rogue.  
  
-Oh mais on peut très bien désigné quelqu'un..., répliqua celui-ci avec un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon. Malfoy, venez ici. L'interpellé s'avança. Montrez nous de quoi les Serpentard sont capable. Potter écartez vous. Les deux Potter obtempérèrent. Pas vous Miss ! » Claqua Rogue.  
  
Harry jeta un regard de pure haine à son collègue que peu de personnes captèrent. Eléna et Dean se mirent l'un en face de l'autre et sortirent leurs baguettes. Rogue s'écarta lui aussi et un cercle se forma autour des deux jeunes gens. Ils se saluèrent et se retournèrent pour s'éloigner de plusieurs pas, puis se remirent face à face. Rogue donna le coup d'envoi et plusieurs sorts fusèrent. Eléna fit une roulade sur le côté pour éviter un Stupéfix et lança directement un Rictusempra que Dean évita de peu. Après plusieurs sorts, Eléna fut toucher par un Expelliarmus et fut éjecter plusieurs mètres plus loin. Harry se tourna vivement vers Rogue qui souriait fièrement. La baguette d'Eléna alla atterrir aux pieds de Dean qui la ramassa. Il baissa sa baguette tandis qu'Eléna se relevait.  
  
« Pas mal pour un Malfoy, lança-t-elle en souriant.  
  
-Pas mal pour une Potter », répliqua celui-ci narquoisement.  
  
Dean sentit tout à coup ses jambes se dérobées sous lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était par terre, sa baguette dans les mains d'Eléna qui avait aussi récupéré la sienne et qui pointaient les deux vers lui.  
  
« Ne jamais baissé sa garde, même quand on croit que le combat est gagné. Règle n°1 des duels en tous genre », dit elle simplement en tendant une main vers Dean et en souriant.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Rogue qui avait une mine renfrognée et lui fit un large sourire satisfait.  
  
« C'était très bien !! S'exclama le professeur de DCFM. M. Malfoy, vous avez fait un duel merveilleux, bien que vous aillez baissez votre garde. Quand à toi Eléna, tu m'as épaté ! Je ne te savais pas si rapide.  
  
-Avoir un père auror, ça paye ! Il y avait une pointe de reproche dans ces paroles mais Harry ne sembla pas relever.  
  
-Maintenant, mettez vous par deux, on va commencer. »  
  
Les élèves obtempérèrent.  
  
« On se met ensemble ? Proposa Dean à Eléna.  
  
-Oui, pourquoi pas ? » Répondit celle-ci en souriant.  
  
Ils se firent face et commencèrent leur duel quand les professeurs donnèrent le signal. Le cours se passa relativement bien. Beaucoup d'élèves en sortirent épuisés. Eléna était fatigué, mais pas à bout de force, elle aurait pu dueller encore pendant deux bonnes heures. Dean était un bon duelliste, il avait à peu près le même niveau et s'apprenaient mutuellement des sorts. Eléna retourna à sa salle commune accompagnée de Eddy et Franck qui était mort de fatigue. La jeune fille leur avait pardonné leur scène du samedi précédent. Quand ils furent installés sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée, Eddy et Franck entamèrent leur sujet de discussion préférée : le Quidditch.  
  
« Il va falloir qu'on commence les sélections la semaine prochaine, le premier match des Gryffondor est dans un mois et il faut qu'on commence à s'entraîner dès cette semaine, déclara Eddy, un des deux batteurs de l'équipe. Charles était le capitaine et gardien.  
  
-Il vous manque quel poste ? Demanda Eléna.  
  
-Attrapeur et batteur, répondit Franck.  
  
-Oh, ben, ce n'est pas pour moi alors, je suis poursuiveuse.  
  
-Tu crois que ton père pourrait donner des conseils à notre nouvel attrapeur ? Demanda Eddy à Eléna  
  
-Bien sûr, il a toujours adoré aidé les autres et encore plus quand c'est pour du Quidditch ! Vous aurez qu'à lui demander quand vous aurez trouvé votre nouvel attrapeur. Bon, moi je vais me changer. A tout à l'heure les gars. »  
  
Elle se leva et monta l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))  
  
Charles Weasley était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Il était parfois dur, mais toujours juste. Pour lui, les sélections furent un calvaire. Leur nouvel attrapeur était pitoyable, mais comme il n'y avait personne d'autre... Pour le batteur, ce fut une autre histoire. Ils avaient trouvé un bon batteur, mais au moment où celui-ci atterrit au sol, un cognard vint le percuter et son bras droit se cassa sous le choc.  
  
Bref, sélection pitoyable. Eléna rentra du terrain de Quidditch déçue. Elle aurait aimé que ça se passe mieux, ne serait ce que pour l'équipe. Mais bon, Gryffondor ne remporterai certainement pas la coupe cette année...  
  
Eléna se dirigeait vers sa salle commune quand deux mains se posèrent devant ses yeux. Elle sourit légèrement. Tandis qu'une voix lui murmurait doucement :  
  
« C'est qui ?  
  
-Hum... je ne sais pas... voyons voir... qui est la seule personne susceptible de me faire ça ? Réfléchit elle à voix haute. Franck ?  
  
-Très drôle, marmonna le Serpentard blond en la relâchant tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.  
  
-Oh allez Dean, je plaisantais ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue. Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? Dit elle avec une moue de chien battu. Dean éclata de rire. Alors, monsieur Malfoy pourquoi un tel éclat de délicatesse aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant moqueusement.  
  
-J'ai vu les sélections des Gryffondor... Cette réponse voulait tout dire. Alors je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin qu'on te remonte le moral !  
  
-Oh un Malfoy qui s'inquiète pour une Potter ! Du jamais vu ! Nos pères feraient une crise cardiaque !!  
  
-Allez arrête, j'étais sérieux !  
  
-Mais moi aussi !  
  
-Alors, ça va ?  
  
-Oui ça va, mais je ne pense pas qu'on est beaucoup de chance cette année. Enfin, on verra... »  
  
Il y eut un court silence ou tous deux ne savaient que dire. Finalement, Dean reprit la parole.  
  
« Alors, tu penses que tu vas être prise pour aller à BeauxBâtons ?  
  
-Oui, en tout cas je l'espère. Et toi ?  
  
-Je suis quatrième des sixièmes années alors je pense que oui.  
  
-Hey non, c'est moi la quatrième !  
  
-Bon alors je dois être troisième.  
  
-Ou cinquième...  
  
-Allons, un Malfoy est toujours meilleur qu'un Potter ! Dit il avec arrogance attendant la réaction de la jeune fille.  
  
-Ca ne marche pas avec moi la provocation Malfoy ! » Déclara-t-elle en souriant et en secouant la tête.  
  
Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence. Eléna remarqua que Dean ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil.  
  
« Alors, tu allais où ? Demanda-t-il enfin pour briser le calme du couloir.  
  
-Ben... à ma salle commune !  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Oh et bien... je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour. Enfin si tu veux... »  
  
Dean se claqua mentalement. Depuis quand était il aussi nerveux de demander un truc pareil à une fille ? Eléna ne sembla pourtant pas s'en rendre compte et sourit joyeusement.  
  
« D'accord, approuva-t-elle, on va où ?  
  
-Dans le parc ?  
  
-Allons y ! »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Arrivés près du lac, ils aperçurent deux formes qui s'avançaient vers eux. Martin Delaroche, Serpentard de sixième année lui aussi, et sa copine de la semaine Déborah Tching, Serdaigle de cinquième année d'origine asiatique. Dean était sortit avec elle l'année précédente. Il se souvenait encore de ses cris et pleurs qui avaient suivit leur séparation. Cette fille était du genre jolie, intelligente mais beaucoup trop collante ! Ils étaient sortit ensemble un peu moins d'une semaine. Martin, quand à lui, était un « sang pur » d'origine française. Lui et Dean ne s'étaient jamais appréciés et c'était peu dire. Une vraie guerre s'était installée entre eux. Martin les regarda avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
« C'est donc ça ta nouvelle conquête, Malfoy ? S'exclama le jeune Delaroche en regardant Eléna de la tête aux pieds. Plutôt sexy mais beaucoup trop rouge et or à mon goût ! »  
  
Dean le toisa de son regard le plus glacial. Comment ce petit crétin se permettait il de lui parler sur ce ton ?? Chez les Serpentard, la rivalité entre Dean et Martin était connue de tous. C'était toujours à celui qui sortirait avec la plus belle fille ou à celui qui réussirait le plus vite un exercice et ainsi de suite. Ils étaient considérés dans leur maison comme étant les deux caïds mais cela ne leur convenait pas. Ils voulaient tout deux être LE caïd sans personne d'autre au même rang.  
  
« Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi Delaroche ! » répliqua Dean plus froidement et sèchement qu'un iceberg.  
  
Eléna, sentant que ça allait sûrement finir mal, essaya d'éloigner Dean. Elle le prit par le bras et le tira vers le château.  
  
« Viens, je ne veux pas que tu te disputes à cause de moi, dit elle doucement.  
  
-Oh voyez vous cela, l'héroïsme des Potter revient au galop ! Et bien Malfoy, tu te laisse attendrir par les si nobles et si courageux lions maintenant ? Demanda Martin ironiquement. Que va dire ton père ? »  
  
Dean Malfoy n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par de la racaille pareille. Il sortit sa baguette en même temps de Martin. Déborah poussa un cri effrayé et s'éloigna de son petit ami. Eléna prit tout de suite une mine sérieuse ferme.  
  
« Et maintenant, commença-t-elle, qu'est ce que vous aller faire ? Vous battre jusqu'à la mort ? Elle éclata d'un petit rie sec et sans joie. Je ne veux pas être mêlée à vos histoires. Vous êtes aussi pathétique l'un que l'autre ! »  
  
Elle lança un regard à Dean avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer vers le château. Il pu y lire plusieurs sentiments notamment de la déception. Ce regard, il se promit de tout faire pour ne plus jamais le revoir.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))  
  
La fameuse annonce des vingt élèves sélectionnés pour le voyage inter collège était le soir même. Eléna attendait avec impatience de savoir qui serait pris. Elle espérait de tout coeur y aller même si elle se doutait qu'elle serait dedans. Elle avait tellement envie de revoir ses amis ! Beaubâtons lui manquait terriblement. Elle aimait beaucoup Poudlard mais ce n'était pas comme l'académie française. Elle se souvenait de la chaleur de l'endroit, du romantisme que dégageait le château et de la beauté du paysage. Mais peut être que ses souvenirs étaient faussés par la nostalgie.  
  
Pour l'annonce, tous les élèves avaient été réunit dans la Grande salle à l'heure du dîner. La nervosité des deux dernières années était presque palpable. Beaucoup d'entre eux rêvaient de partir. Certains pour les Vélanes, d'autres pour la majesté des lieux ou encore pour finir pour le voyage en lui-même. L'apprentissage de la langue, voir un autre pays, rencontrer des gens d'une autre nationalité, etc.  
  
Enfin, Minerva McGonagall se leva à l'attente de tous. Le silence se fit instantanément.  
  
« Comme tout le monde doit s'en douter, vous êtes tous là ce soir pour savoir qui va partir en France le mois prochain. J'ai avec moi les résultats tant attendus. Tout d'abord, je vais vous donner les noms des dix septièmes années sélectionnés : Marine Arthford, Sydney Bristmond, Grégory Dubosquet, Margareth Frank, Denis Protect, Milian Purinos, Delia Queden, Malcom Rorch, Lavender Serb et enfin Charles Weasley. »  
  
Les quatre tables explosèrent littéralement en applaudissement. Ron et Lavande Weasley sourirent fièrement. Charly avait attendu jusqu'au dernier moment, n'y croyant pas totalement jusqu'à l'annonce de son nom.  
  
« Oui, oui Bravo bravo ! Continua McGonagall impatiemment malgré que son regard brillait d'une lueur de fierté de savoir que cinq des dix sélectionnés étaient des Gryffondor. Passons aux sixièmes années. Les dix retenus sont : Dolorès Chang, Frank Danmore, Martin Delaroche, Morri Dermani, Catharina Folow, Dean Malfoy, Larra Richard, Edouard Weasley et Lénélas Zabini. »  
  
Il y eut à nouveau des acclamations. Mais Eléna ne les partageait pas. Elle n'était pas dans la liste... Elle qui avait tant travaillé pour pouvoir partir ne se trouvait pas dans la liste. L'enthousiasme de Franck et Eddy retomba vite quand ils virent la tête de leur amie. Elle leur fit un sourire un peu forcé essayant de partager leur joie.  
  
« Bravo pour votre nomination », dit elle faussement joyeuse.  
  
Elle sentait cependant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu revoir ses anciens camarades et son ancienne école...  
  
« Ely, commença Eddy.  
  
-Non, coupa-t-elle précipitamment, je suis très heureuse pour vous, ça va aller, je ne suis même pas déçue ! »  
  
Eddy essaya de la serrer dans ses bras mais elle recula et sortit rapidement de la grande salle. Non loin de là, Dean regardait la scène sans expression comme à son habitude mais il ressentait de la déception. Il allait la suivre quand McGonnagall reprit la parole.  
  
« On vient de ma faire remarquer que j'avais oublié un candidat, dit elle sèchement n'aimant pas dire ce genre de chose. Je n'ai nommé que neuf sixièmes années. J'ai oublié de préciser que Miss Eléna Potter sera du voyage. »  
  
Il y eut quelques applaudissements tandis que Dean sortait de la salle pour aller la retrouver.  
  
« Elle doit sûrement être dans son dortoir, on lui dira tout à l'heure », dit Eddy à Franck quand celui-ci lui demanda pour la jeune fille.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))  
  
Dean retrouva Eléna dans le parc, adossée à l'arbre tout près du lac. Elle ne pleurait pas comme il aurait pu le croire. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et elle se retourna quand elle l'entendit. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
« Félicitation, dit elle simplement.  
  
-A toi aussi, répondit il.  
  
-Je ne pars pas.  
  
-McGonagall a fait une annonce après que tu sois partie. Tu viens avec nous en France.  
  
-Quoi... mais ... comment ça... ? Je... Si c'est un de tes plaisirs sadiques Malfoy, vas le faire subir à quelqu'un d'autre !! »  
  
Dean fut légèrement blessé par sa remarque. Il lui lança un regard froid.  
  
« Tu crois ce que tu veux Potter, mais ce que je t'ai dit est la vérité. »  
  
Il tourna les talons et retourna vers le château tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber. Eléna resta quelques instants sans réactions puis u léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle courut rattraper Dean et se mit devant lui pour s'arrêter, la pluie inondant son visage.  
  
« Je suis désolé Dean, dit elle, j'étais énervée...  
  
-Apprends à contrôler tes nerfs », répondit il froidement.  
  
Elle le prit dans ses bras sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait et lui murmura un vague « merci ». Dean, trop surpris ne réagit qu'après quelques secondes. Cette fille était beaucoup trop imprévisible, mais il adorait ça...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre !!! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai toujours du retard de toute façon... lol ouai je sais c'est pô drôle !  
  
Bon ben merci pour toutes vos zentilles reviews à la prochaine  
  
Lyna Lup' 


End file.
